The New Girls!
by Adrienne22
Summary: Three exchange students arrive at Hogwarts from the USA. One of them catches the eye of a certain Slytherin, Another catches the hearts of half the male population of Hogwarts while the last befriends the Dream Team. Made in cooperation with BAM Ü
1. The Arrival

Adrienne: Hi! This is me again and this is a new story of mine but don't worry, I'll still continue 'My Best Friend's Sister'. Mara: You better! Adrienne: What are you doing here? Ana: We help make this story, too, you know. Bea: Well here's the story. Hope you like it R&R! Adrienne: Hey! That's my line. Mara: Oh, brother.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts!" Erin Wallace said as she and her friends boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, Wow!" agreed Reiden Herald.  
  
"Seesh. It's not that big a deal." complained Robynn Samuels.  
  
Erin and Reiden rolled their eyes before they went looking for a compartment.  
  
All three girls were sixteen and they were going to have their sixth year at Hogwarts. They were exchange students from The Salem institute for young American witches, USA. Reiden was the sweetest of them all. Erin was. well, the bossiest and Robynn, you could she always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. But don't get them wrong they have their own special abilities, which you'll find out later.  
  
Erin had long strawberry-blonde hair and silverish-blue eyes. Reiden had shoulder-length blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. And last, but definitely not the least, Robynn had long blonde hair with brown streaks tied up in a ponytail with light brown eyes.  
  
"Here's one." announced Erin as they entered an empty compartment somewhere in the centre of the train.  
  
"Finally." said Robynn as she slumped down on the chair opposite to her friends'.  
  
The train traveled smoothly on its way.  
  
***  
  
Knock.knock.knock.  
  
"Come in." Reiden invited.  
  
Hermione politely greeted as she entered. "Sorry to bother you, umm."  
  
"Reiden. Reiden Herald. And these are my friends, Erin Wallace and Robynn Samuels."  
  
"And you are?" asked Erin.  
  
"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm just here to inform you that we are nearing Hogwarts and all of us are requested to change into our robes now." answered Hermione.  
  
"K. Thanks." said Erin and Reiden.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called as he barged into the compartment. "Oh. Excuse me." He apologized.  
  
"No need to excuse yourself." Reiden said.  
  
"Uh.I.Umm.Hi." Ron suddenly got a lost for words as he saw Reiden.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Robynn taunted.  
  
"Don't mind him." Hermione told the three. She turned to Ron. "What is it?"  
  
"Harry looking Are and for Ginny you." Ron sputtered.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked, enraged as Reiden held back her giggling.  
  
"I mean, Harry and Ginny are looking for you." Ron repeated.  
  
"Sorry for all of this." Hermione apologized, dragging Ron out of the room.  
  
***  
  
A moment later.  
  
"What was that all about?" Erin asked.  
  
"No idea." Robynn shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's go change into our robes." suggested Reiden.  
  
***  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts soon after. Professor Mcgonagall was there to welcome all the students. She told the exchange students to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to get sorted and went with the others to the Great Hall. Erin got sorted into Slytherin, Robynn into Ravenclaw and Reiden into Gryffindor.  
  
After getting sorted, Dumbledore requested that the girls bring back the hat to Mcgonagall for the sorting of the new students.  
  
***  
  
"Bloody Hell." Mumbled Seamus Finnigan as the three girls walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Every boy in the in the Great Hall dropped whatever they were holding when they saw the girls.  
  
Everyone seemed to have stopped chatting once they walked in.  
  
"Who are they?" Dean Thomas asked quietly, his eyes glued the obviously stunning girls.  
  
"I don't have any bloody idea." Said Eric Corwin, a Gryffindor fifth year.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Albus Dumbledore said getting everybody's attention.  
  
"This year we will have three new exchange students from the United States of America. (A/N: It sounds more formal when said complete) May I ask you to come forward please."  
  
Erin, Reiden and Robynn did as told.  
  
"I would like all of you to meet Erin Wallace, Reiden Herald and Robynn Samuels." He (Prof. Dumbledore) introduced. He showed the girls their seats and declared the feast to begin.  
  
As soon as Erin reached the Slytherin table, Draco's jaw dropped. She seemed somewhat familiar. But where could he have seen her? Then, he remembered. He stood up and took a seat beside Erin.  
  
"Erin, long time no see." Said Draco.  
  
Erin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, remember? We were friends until you moved America 6 years ago." Said Draco.  
  
"Draco?! It really is you." Said Erin, throwing her arms around Draco, who, surprisingly blushed.  
  
"Umm. Erin?" Robynn interrupted, making Draco and Erin brake apart immediately.  
  
"What?" Erin asked.  
  
"Sorry to interfere but Robynn wants her book back." Replied Reiden.  
  
"Here." Erin said handing a book entitled 'The Legend of the Tiger Lily' to Robynn.  
  
"Thanks." Reiden said returning to the Gryffindor table while Robynn to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Your friend is a Gryffindor?" asked Draco, disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Erin's expression turned dangerous. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
Draco shook his head. He knew all too well what would happen if he bad mouthed one of Erin's friends.  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Reiden waved at Hermione She sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Hermione waved back.  
  
"Reiden, right?" Harry said offering his hand to Reiden.  
  
"Right!" Reiden replied. "And you must be Harry Potter."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Harry, surprised.  
  
"Your scar." Reiden pointed.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "Have you met Ron?"  
  
"Yeah." She giggled recalling the incident back in the train.  
  
"Give me a break." Ron muttered turning a bit red.  
  
An evil grin spread across Ginny's face. She leaned closer to Ron and whispered, "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"What?!" Ron shouted, leaning back. Of course, all the weight caused the chair to tilt and fall. Almost everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Ron. His face flushed an even more red.  
  
"Ginny!!!!!!" He wailed.  
  
"Oh and that's Ginny, Ron's younger sister." Hermione said in between laughs. " They don't always get along."  
  
"I can see that." Reiden said also breaking into laughter.  
  
***  
  
Ana: So, How'd ya like it? Bea: Good, huh? Mara: Not bad for our first fic. Adrienne: Would you three get outta here! BAM: *sobs* *sobs* Adrienne: *sigh* Ok. Ok. You could stay just stop that. Ana: We haven't said why we're here, yet. Have we? Adrienne: No. Bea: We're here because. Adrienne: Because? Bea: Because we want to be here! ^-^ Adrienne: x.x *collapses* Mara: Stay tune for the next chapter. See ya! (",)  
  
PS. BAM stands for Bea, Ana & Mara... 


	2. Don't!

Adrienne: Hey, everyone! Here's another chapter of---  
  
Bea, Ana & Mara: "The New Girls!"!!!! Adrienne: Oh, great. They're back. Mara: Good to see you, too. Bea: This chapter, Robynn's going to--- Adrienne: We're not supposed to reveal anything here! Mara: You're such a KJ(killjoy)! Ana: For once, I agree with Adrienne. The intelligent thing to do is--- Bea & Mara: Since when were you intelligent?! Adrienne: (sigh) Here's the story.  
  
***  
  
Robynn stood up from the Ravenclaw Table, the next morning, as soon as she finished her breakfast. She quickly headed for her House's tower to get her books. Once she was out of the Great Hall, a tall, arrogant-looking boy, who looked around her age, blocked her way.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful. My name's Michael Corner," said the boy.  
  
"I don't give a damn. Now, move. You're in my way," Robynn said with a dangerous look.  
  
Michael smirked.  
  
"Ooh. Playing hard to get, are we?" he said, reaching for Robynn's hand.  
  
Robynn jerked her hand away and looked at Michael acidly.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed before walking past him.  
  
Michael grinned. Then, he placed his hand on Robynn's shoulder.  
  
In a flash, Robynn grabbed his hand, twisted it and threw him on his back. She brushed her shoulder as if it had been tainted by his touch.  
  
"Told you not to touch me," Robynn muttered under her breath, then, she proceeded to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
***  
  
"Mornin', Reiden," Ginny said cheerfully as she sat down beside Reiden at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny," said Reiden, smiling at the redhead. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Why are you asking me that?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
Reiden blushed.  
  
"Well.um.I couldn't sleep last night so I went down to the Common Room. I saw you and Harry.er.kissing," she said. "I just guessed that you two were seeing each other."  
  
"Well, we are seeing each other. We're just doing it secretly," said Ginny as she blushed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My brother, Ron, is too overprotective and usually gets mad when he finds out I'm dating someone so I sort of suggested that Harry and I keep it a secret until Ron gets a girlfriend of his own."  
  
"Oh," Reiden said softly.  
  
"And I think I found the perfect girl," Ginny plotted as an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"Huh?" Reiden blinked.  
  
"Could you do me a favor and stay over there until I give you a signal?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Er.sure," said Reiden, standing up.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Ron," Ginny greeted her brother as he arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," Ron mumbled as he down in his seat beside Ginny.  
  
"Good morning!" Reiden said once Ginny signaled her to.  
  
"Oh. Reiden! Good morning," Ron automatically said as he straightened up in his seat.  
  
"Why so late, Ron?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Reiden guessed.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if it was in my head or not but I heard horrible moaning," said Ron as Ginny blushed. "By the way, where's Harry?"  
  
"Let's talk about that later!" snapped Ginny, still blushing. "We have more important matters to discuss."  
  
"Such as?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Reiden, you like Ron. It's very obvious."  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" stammered Reiden.  
  
"And, Ron, you like Reiden too, don't you?"  
  
Ron blushed but nodded.  
  
"So why don't you two just hook up?" said Ginny.  
  
"Well, we could give it a try," Ron said, a bit nervous but secretly cheering for joy.  
  
Ginny turned to Reiden, who smiled.  
  
"I agree with Ron," said Reiden.  
  
"Before you guys go snog (Ron and Reiden blushed) maybe you should get to know each other first. You know, to see if you two have a lot in common," said Ginny.  
  
"Okay," agreed Ron and Reiden.  
  
Both of them started talking and Ginny sighed.  
  
Finally! My idiot brother has a girlfriend, she thought.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and headed over to them.  
  
"Mornin', guys," he said, sitting across Ginny, who gave him a coy smile.  
  
"Mornin'," chorused Reiden and Ron before continuing their conversation.  
  
"What's up with them?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think they've just become a couple," replied Ginny.  
  
"So does that mean we can tell him now?" whispered Harry.  
  
He really didn't like lying to Ron.  
  
"Let's wait a while," Ginny whispered back.  
  
Then, she stood up.  
  
"I think I left my books in the Common Room. I'll be right back," she announced, giving Harry a look.  
  
Ron and Reiden took no notice of Harry leaving the Great Hall a few minutes later.  
  
***  
  
Erin approached Montague, the Slytherin Team Captain, as he sat in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"I heard there was a Quidditch team here and that you're the Captain," she said.  
  
Montague smirked.  
  
"You heard right, sweetheart," he grunted.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart," Erin hissed. "Anyways, I want to join as Chaser."  
  
"No can do. No girls allowed on the team," said Theodore Nott.  
  
Erin frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No girls allowed on the team, sweetheart," said Montague.  
  
Erin's look turned dangerous.  
  
Draco, who was watching nearby, smirked. Nott and Montague were in trouble now. Erin hated chauvinists.  
  
She grabbed Montague's hand and threw him on his back. She gave Nott a glare and he ran off.  
  
"Don't ever call me sweetheart again," she told Montague. "Got it?"  
  
Montague nodded weakly and Erin walked out of the Common Room, glaring at anyone she passed.  
  
"Erin!" somebody called.  
  
Erin's unwelcoming look disappeared and she smiled as she turned around and saw Draco running to her.  
  
"Good work on Montague and Nott back there," Draco said with a genuine smile.  
  
Erin blushed. (Yes, that's right, blushed)  
  
"You're not mad? I mean, they are your teammates after all," she said.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Not mad," He looked around. "Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" said Erin.  
  
Draco led her to an empty classroom. Erin looked around then at Draco.  
  
"What, may I ask are we doing here?" asked Erin with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said it.  
  
***  
  
Adrienne: Another chapter done.  
  
Ana: And we're still here. ^-^  
  
Adrienne: Yes. Unfortunately.  
  
Mara: We'll see you, guys, next chapter, which I'm going to write!  
  
Adrienne: (smiles) This should be fun.  
  
Bea: Hah! You smiled.  
  
Adrienne: Don't make such a big deal about it.  
  
Bea, Ana and Mara help me write this story (well, mostly Mara helps me write it but Bea offers to upload the chapters. Ana sometimes gives us suggestions) and they're my inspiration for it too, in case you didn't read that in my bio. These three girls are very close and they annoy the hell out of me almost everyday at school but, hey, I still consider them friends. ^-^ 


End file.
